


Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: I can feel it in my bones, he's lied to us and I'm sure he's lied to her too. Why? Jasper's POVDISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little plot bunny that came out of nowhere xx Alexis

I'd liked to have said I trusted Edward, but I didn't! I never have. Oh, and I wanted to believe what he was sayin' was the truth. But I can't and I never will! As we all stood there listenin' to him, I felt it emanatin' from him, lies so many lies. It was all so practised; his wordin' just too polished, it didn't sound off the cuff or the rantin's of a dejected lover. No, it was the prepared speech of a conman and a liar!

He wanted to go! He wanted a way out and I'm bein' used as the scapegoat, this time! He's always had someone to blame, he picked an insecurity from someone's head and used it against them. I heard that rhyme in my head, it fitted perfectly. It was childish and infantile just like Edward!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

I watched my vampire family's faces, they don't believe him either, well, most of them don't. Then I had felt two of them panic, but which two, it was a fleetin' fear. It was as if it's too soon, expected yes, but not now, not yet. Next, I felt the definite spike in Rose's emotions and knew the next words out of her mouth would also be lies. Why?

Did they both forget I could feel them all, those little white lies and those massive untruths, I felt them all? Her agreement with Edward was swayin' the others way too easily. A clean break she says to them, addin' Edward needed this, with a little sob! I had heard it again then, it suited her just as much as him. She was a spoilt brat in both her lives!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

It's for the best in the long run, for Bella, Edward had added lookin' all dejected and tryin' to push their wants on us. I watched then, as Emmett tried to wrap his head around what they wanted from him and it pained him and me. Their cruelty had never shown itself as strongly before, little things in the past had let me see the real them, but it's normal for vampires to be selfish.

I searched the eyes of the others, with the exception of him. Carlisle and Esme stared back in disbelief, but those three glanced away of course. Meanwhile, Emmett was tortured and helpless, caught in their web of lies. That time I said it out loud, pointin, towards two of them as I recited it!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

I saw it very clearly then and my anger had risen as I began to understand. It had been enough that all but Emmett felt it. He was so caught up in the downward spiral of his emotions to feel mine, but they did! The jealous one huffed, the coward hissed and the manipulative one hung her head, realisin' they had been caught out. They had no idea what he was capable of, or they wouldn't have done this to him.

Did Alice really not see the outcome? Oh, of course, no decision had been made by Emmett or Bella! She couldn't see or guess at their reaction. Emmett looked up at me then, askin' what's going on. I repeated the rhyme, noddin' my head at his wife and his brother!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

What did I mean Carlisle and Esme had asked and I told them the truth, one that I had just become aware of. Bella was not the fool's mate I told them, but I think she might be yours, I told Emmett! Edward and Rose obviously didn't want you to be together. They were willin' to break the law with Alice's help, the second most important one, but hey, he had already broken the first, so what's one more.

For once they all get the plain unvarnished truth, not Edward's twisted view of it or Alice's skewed version of it and all hell breaks loose. As they lay at his feet in bits he repeated the rhyme to them, they forgot one thing he was not a child like them!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

They had thought he was inept, they had thought he was weak. They saw his gentleness and kindness as a failin', not a blessin'. They thought I could never have worked it out either or not until we were gone and it was too late for Bella. He was demandin' to know was Edward just goin' to come back and drain Bella later. A scared Alice nodded to him and I agreed as well, still feelin' their emotions.

Alice then stepped back in fear; she knew all along and hid it from us all. I warned them she'd said. Told them it was wrong. But she never stopped them or warned Emmett and that was her mistake. This time it was Esme, who said it, they may have pretended to be her children, but Bella and Emmett truly held her heart!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

They knew there would be some consequences for their actions, but never believed he would kill for Bella. I had pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him then. He said hello quietly and Bella told him, do what you think is right, I agree with whatever you choose. She'd heard it all over my phone and believed in him, trusted him to do the right thing.

I had called her phone as the lies began and Bella was a clever girl, she stopped to listen. She knew it was all too good to be true, I'd felt that from her often. She had felt the draw to him as well and thought it familial, as had we all. Bella whispered it over the phone that time; they played a childish game and lost, to bad for them!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

Now she knows the truth and her heart had soared, away from Edward's glamour and their petty lies she saw the truth. Why would they do that to them? Something they would never have dreamt of doin' back. But then liars never see themselves as in the wrong, I shake my head at the pleadin' looks in Alice's eyes. Did she think I'll save her? Ah yes, she did and she is wrong.

I had cared for her once, but all her little games had worn me down over the years. She bet on herself once to often and that time she was out of luck. Keeping mates apart was untenable and if she helped do that now, what had she done before? Carlisle said it then, his faith in them shattered, this was beyond childish it was malicious!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

If it had benefited Alice, would she have turned us aside from our fates and we wouldn't ever know? Yes, I thought as she met the same fate as the others. We planned an accident, at that bad bend comin' into the drive, a cocky Edward showin' off to his sisters, endin' in a tragedy. The whole might of Forks Fire and Rescue arrived to see the scene of the devestatin' car accident that had happened there.

Three dead from one family, a disaster they said. Bella was among them, leapin' from her father's cruiser. She first rushed to me and hugged me tightly, in thanks, then nodded to Esme and Carlisle. I heard it again on the breeze; it was their own doing, trying to play games with other people's hearts!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

Next Bella had gathered Emmett into her arms and rocked him, soothed him, told him everythin' would be okay. Emmett was both dejected and elated his emotions in chaos. The pack was there too, hidden in the forest. But unlike the humans they saw, they sensed somethin' bad had happened. I had called Sam over and explained what had happened and their punishment for that crime.

Later we had cleared the house of everythin' they valued and taken it deep in the forest. Piled it up high, Edward's music, Alice's shoes and Rose's car books and manuals. Standin' silently, we watched it burn, realisin' our whole lives with them, had been a lie. We all said it then, a fittin' end to a childish game; they forgot they were playin' against grown-ups!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

Time passed and the four of us who were left soldiered on, well the humans thought that anyway! We were happy to be free to think about what we wanted, wear what we wanted and choose to drive what we wanted. I had slowly relived my whole life with Alice and would be returnin' to a few places she adamantly refused to go, in case my fate had been there waitin'.

Bella was here every day; the town thought she'd been carin' for us, takin' the strain from us. Even with her havin' had her own loss. But she'd been helpin' her mate, rebuildin' that which they'd torn down so callously. All for only Edward's bloodlust, Rose's jealousy and Alice's need for control, little children tryin' to be more than they ever could be. Caught out in their own lies!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

Bella finished high school, started taking on-line classes for extra credits and started going to community college night classes, all while it looked like we were comin' to grips with our loss. We were ready to move on soon and Bella had been preparin' Forks and her father, for her departure. But Charlie saw the bond formin' between her and Emmett and nodded in understandin'.

Saying she was an old head on young shoulders and they are well suited, better than she had been with Edward. We all had a tighter bond now and no lies were ever spoken, no one wants to hear that rhyme again, our lives already too long and complicated for lies as well!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

They had lied plain and simple, Edward coveted a bond of love he didn't have or understand because Bella was his singer. Alice wanted to control us all in minute detail, but free-will will not be denied. Rose realised her love for Emmett wasn't that of a mate and could never last in the face of meetin' Bella and was angered and jealous. Sad but true, they believed they were above the laws of our kind.

All because two of them had gifts, gifts they misused and took for granted at every turn. The other felt her beauty should gain her all the things she wanted. None were happy; to be loved you need to love yourself first and foremost. Liars never can, they lacked the fundamental understandin' of love, family and trust!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Your nose is longer than a telephone wire**

The family is not just happy, but content now too, no more high school thank God! College yeah, in the future maybe, but we are slowly pullin' back from the human world and funnily enough it was Bella's idea. She said we never blended in; we had over the top clothes. That out cars were too flashy and the not eatin' was obvious.

Carlisle was shocked at first and then angry, just one more lie to add to the ever growin' pile. Did they ever tell the truth? I doubt it very much! So the reason for this reminiscence, there isn't one really. Unless it's the fact Bella and Emmett just announced their engagement today! Yes, they're mates and already live together, but for her father, they are makin' it official.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a word about the rhyme. Where I live it's 'Your nose is as long as a telephone wire'


End file.
